Cable harnessing is a process by which multiple cables are grouped together for ease of use, safety, etc. The cable harnessing process may include cutting cables to a desired length, stripping the ends of the cable to expose the metal of the cables, fitting the ends with terminal/housings, routing the cables along the server and bounding the cables together.